Drunken Minds Speak Sober Hearts
by GossipEnthusiast
Summary: AH, English Girl Hermione Granger moves to the all American Hogues High. She is quickly warned to stay away from the cocky Draco Malfoy; can she? When he is desperately attempting to pull her in. 1st HP FF, be kind. M for language/lemons?
1. Romeo & Juliet

**Romeo and Juliet;**

_My first short Draco/Hermione short story, please review. Let me know if it's an awful storyline, thank you my lovelies. Human reality, no magic. All characters etc belong to the talented JK Rowling. x_

_I actually can't wait until I finish college - oh sorry, 'high school'; must get used to that., all of the cliques here. It is making my life a living hell. Just because I'm smart, and the new girl. Honestly, anyone would think it's like I'm an alien. Just because I'm from England no one will come near me and have a civilised conversation without asking me to say odd words._

"oh my goodness, I love the British accent, would you say 'class'"

I was just about to say 'class' for what seemed like the 20th time today when a skinny ginger girl walked over to me. She was about my height with long hair tied back in a plait. I thought she was going to join in until I saw the impatient look on her face.

"Jesus Christ! Pansy, will you leave the poor girl alone, I'm pretty sure you've heard the English accent before."

_I turned my direction from my saviour back to the girl in front of me, she was smaller than me with her black hair styled in a bob. She looked astounded but that quickly faded into a pretty bad death stare. She turned and walked away back to collection of giggling class mates. I noticed that they were all wearing something green, whether it was a tie or bracelet. She draped her arms around a blonde boy, who looked less than impressed he turned and stared at me before a crooked smile appeared on his face. I smiled back sheepishly before I turned my direction back to the girl on my right._

"uhm, thanks. I thought I was going to go insane if I had to say that word one more time"

"ha-ha, don't worry about it. I know how it is being the new girl - well me and my family -

_I noticed that she had a different accent to most of the kids around here, I think she was from Texas. I quickly glanced back to the collection of children where 'Pansy' had gone. The blonde boy was now glaring at my saviour with a mocking look on his face._

- hey, listen. Where are you sitting for lunch?"

"as of yet, I'm guessing a secluded table near a bunch of giggling Americans laughing at my accent"

_She laughed, I didn't realise I was making a joke. But she was the first person here at Hogues High, that hadn't laughed in my face. I didn't want to jeopardise that._

"you should come sit with us, we can go now if you like. I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley"

"Hermione .. Granger. Nice to meet you."

_I followed her into a large room, making small talk. It didn't seem difficult to talk to Ginny, she was very funny. She tried to avoid any topics that involved 'class' - I found that sweet but I knew it was near impossible as I was the new girl and I kept asking where the rest of my lessons were. She walked up to a table and sat down prompting me to do the same. _

"Everyone, this is Hermione, she's new - from England, I saved her from the clutches of the evil Pansy..

_she giggled as did the rest of the people on her table, a boy with glasses tended to laugh a bit too enthusiastically. _

_She gestured around the table introducing me to everyone, first there was Ron, Ginny's brother - he also had blazing red hair as did the majority of people on this table; I'm guessing that they're all related. He smiled and held out his hand, I shook it. He wouldn't look away from me it was a bit disturbing actually. Next to him was the boy with glasses, known as Harry Potter, if we hit it off I might take him to an opticians- that boy needs new glasses. He also had a scar above his left eye it looked light a lightening bolt funnily enough - I averted my eyes not meaning to stare. Two twins sat next to him, George and Fred - two more Weasley's; with matching hair. Two blonde girls sat at the end of the table one of them was Luna, an odd girl Ginny had forewarned me about before we arrived in this huge hall, she seemed nice enough. And finally a girl named lavender, she didn't seem to want to talk to me at first - instead she continued to glare at Ron, who was still staring at me. When he caught Lavender's eye he quickly turned to Harry - disrupting his focus on Ginny to ask something about the practical they had to do in science this afternoon. _

_About an hour had passed and I decided to ask Ginny about all these colours everyone seemed to be wearing, I noticed they were primarily Green, Blue, Yellow and Red - that most of the teenagers at this table were wearing._

"Hey, Gin. What's with all of the colours? Are they some sort of club. I'm sorry, I just don't understand"

_She laughed again, it was a bit annoying actually it wasn't my fault I didn't understand_

"look, all you need to know it to stay away from the Green's and hang out with the Red's"

_I had to admit I wasn't really surprised, that Pansy girl was wearing green as was the boy with the crooked smile - hmm. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I spoke to him, would it? I better not ask Ginny. That girl's a bit unpredictable. _

"GINNY! She's owed a bit more of an explanation that that, _idiot_"

_Ron came and sat next to me at that point, putting one arm around my shoulder but knocking a drink over with the other. Both Fred and George were laughing loudly until they received an ugly stare from Lavender. After this they resorted to giggling like girls in an assembly - trying not to be caught._

"Listen Granger..

_I'm guessing his attempt at being nonchalant._

_._ they're houses we belong to at this school, kind of like groups that we're assigned. Most of the people wearing green tend to be

.._he was struggling for an articulate word to say, he settled with _

_.. _evil. Trust me, you don't want to go near them…

_I'm guessing he was overreacting something must have happened with a 'green'. he looked me up and down._

.. what group are you in?"

_I noticed the rest of the people on this table look me up and down, I was a bit disconcerting. I was just about to admit that I actually wasn't sure when the blonde boy from earlier began to walk over - ignoring __to protests from his table._

_He stopped behind Ron, completely ignoring him, he continued to stare at me before he made a throat clearing cough. I noticed Ronald roll his eyes in annoyance, who then got up and returned to his seat next to Harry who was chatting to George - occasionally glaring at the blonde boy._

"You're Hermione Granger, correct? ..

_I didn't reply, I was completely in awe, he was stunning - well as far as that statement can be applied to a male. He had platinum blonde hair and piercing eyes. He appeared to be slightly taller than me, slim - but muscular. He was wearing the basic uniform but his sleeves were rolled up showing his toned arms. His green tie undone draping around his neck - drawing my attention to his shirt - a couple of the buttons were undone causing me to stare at his chest. He noticed me staring and laughed .._

_.. _I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Feel free to ask me about anything you need, I'd be happy to help. I'm sure I can be more assistant than these people ..

_He glared at everyone on my table with disgust, then glanced down at my timetable that was spread across the table, that crooked smile appeared again. I noticed Ginny had her eyes glued to her fork, not daring to look at Draco, this seemed out of character for her, of the last hour I'd known her she seemed pretty confident._

_Draco caught me looking at Ginny, he turned to look at her then retuned his attention back to me, he leaned over the table and spoke in what was barely more than a whisper - god he's hot._

_.. _I guess I'll see you in English, Granger"

- _now I know where Ron got that last name thing from, despite the fact that Draco pulled it off a lot better. His velvety voice still ringing in my ears. He winked and returned to his table, I didn't realise I was holding my breath until he was a safe distance away. _

_Ginny stared at me with a worried expression, _

" Listen Mione, Malfoy is bad news - trust me you don't want to know half of the things he's done. He's a ladies man; he's very charming and I know he's cute but you do not want to get involved with the likes of him ..

_Lavender interrupted,_

" You would know Gin.."

" OI! BROWN, YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING!"

" Oh, shit. I'm so sorry Ginny, I forgot. I didn't realise .."

_I turned to Ron who had a terrified expression on his face, I decided to leave the table and head towards my next class before Ron, Fred and George put two and two together. As I walked away I heard yelling from the table I'd just left - it seemed to be coming from Ron_

"MALFOY?! DRACO MALFOY?! FUCKING HELL GINNY, ARE YOU INSANE?"

_I headed to English, it was pretty easy to find although I arrived pretty late I had to go the office and pick up my English books. I walked in, pretty much all the seats were taken the door slammed behind me and everyone stared - bloody hell, kill me now. The teacher turned around, he seemed to be in his 30s wearing a smart suit with a dark copper shirt - no tie. _

" Ahhh, Miss Granger is it? I've been expecting you, I am Professor Lockhart Everyone, this is Hermione Granger - please be courteous she is not only new to Hogues High but also America. Miss Granger please take a seat next to Mr Malfoy .."

_He gestured, even though I knew where I was heading I saw Draco's hair from the back of the room. I obediently took my seat avoiding all eye contact, not wanting to get lost in his eyes. I could feel him staring at me. Professor Lockhart announced that we were going to watch an amateur production of Romeo and Juliet then headed towards his desk after inserting the DVD. Draco smirked, once the film began quiet whispering filled the room._

" So, Granger. Looks like we're English buddies this year, eh?"

_I wanted to say something witty, something that would impress him - warn him that his charms could not work on me as well as every other girl in this school. Even Ginny it seems. But I ended up talking a little more loudly than expected .._

"Why does everyone hate you?"

_I lowered my voice. People stared before returning to their conversations._

" I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, why is everyone warning me to stay away?"

_He ran his fingers through his already messy hair, I wanted to hug him and say I'm sorry. But then that cocky smirk returned to his face and I had the sudden urge to hit him._

" I don't know Granger, I guess I'm forbidden ..

_he leaned in, so I could barely hear him, I didn't realise that I had leaned in also until he laughed. He glanced towards the television and then whispered .._

_.. _I guess it's like Romeo and Juliet, eh? We're not supposed to go near each other?..

_His mocking tone changed to something slightly more serious. He ran his fingers through his hair again, I could tell he was either nervous or lying. I'm not quite sure yet. _

.. Granger, I know what you've probably already heard about me, but I'm honestly not as bad as everyone makes out. Yeah I've had quite a lot of girlfriends, but I treat them all like a gentleman. I do honestly just want to be friends with you Just because I smiled at you and offered to help you out does not mean I am going to try and get you into bed ..

_His immature side returned, letting my know that he was just telling the truth. I had to admit that I was just mildly insulted that he basically just said he doesn't find me attractive_..

".. just yet, can we just be friends?"

_He winked and I felt my heart jump, I know it was pathetic he's probably like this with every girl he meets. But I really wanted to just grab his shirt and pull him into a lip crushing kiss. But friends probably wouldn't do that. Professor Lockhart interrupted our conversation._

"Right class, before the bell goes I want you and your partner to research Romeo and Juliet, show and tell. Monday"

_I turned back to Draco he had not looked away from my face, I could see Pansy approaching from the other side of the room. _

"sure, I guess we can be friends. Want to come over tonight and start on our project? If you want to be my partner that is."

_I knew Ginny and the guys would be disappointed with me, but I guess they didn't have to know, or maybe I would just tell Luna .._

_He laughed then flashed me his crooked smile, I felt my knees going weak, thank god I was sitting in a chair.._

"Sure, I'll be at your house tonight, around seven?"

"Okay, I live at .."

"no need Granger, I have my sources"

_he winked and got up just as the bell went, the end of the day already. My phone was making a noise, I checked it .. Ginny. How the hell?_

_**Text intercepted between Ginny and Hermione;**_

_Hey mione, I thought bout it. I'm cool with u & Draco x_

_**Huh? Really? Change of mind? When did you programme ure no? x**_

_More a change of heart, I have my reasons. still think he's a twat. Dnt get to close to him, trust me. But if you're just friends - I guess that is acceptable. At lunch x_

_**Honest? Me & Draco, we're only mates. Nothing more. X**_

_I know, I just suggest u dnt tell the guys about u & him being mates x_

_**Yh, I guess. He's coming round 2night x**_

_Really? What for? X_

_**We're partners 4 english x**_

_Okay, might check up on u? have fun doodle x_

_**Okay, thts fine, doodle? X**_

_Yh, doodle. Innabit. I'm off to harry's. x_

review pls? (: x


	2. Vanilla & Mint

**_Author's note; _**

**_okay, so I had to repost this chapter as there were a lot of grammatical errors, I quite liked the general gist of it - so it is going to be the same. However slightly longer as it was insanely short. Hopefully this one will have worked out a bit better. Let me know your thoughts and ideas on how to progress the story - what would you like to see? Oh, and I know when some of the 'Americans' are speaking that it's English terminology - I'm English so it's just a lot easier for me - hope that's cool. lets see what everyone's been up to, shall we?_ **

* * *

**Hermione's POV;**

_Why the hell was I so nervous? Oh yes, that's right. The guy who all of my new friends seem to hate - not to mention the rest of the school seem to either swoon after or loathe is coming to my house. Hang on a minute, how the hell is he going to get here?_

"I have my sources"

'_I have my sources' who the hell does he think he is? The cocky twat. Oh my god, I have got a crush on him, I have got a crush on Draco Malfoy - NO! this can't be happening, I've only known him for a day - and I have a crush. Oh this is perfect - just bloody perfect! I need some alcohol ig I'm going to get through this evening._

_I raided the kitchen, the cupboard, the shelves I even raided the boxes my family hadn't unpacked yet. But nothing. Fantastic - this is just bloody fantastic - looks like I'm going through this ordeal sober._

_My phone's ringing - if this is Ginny I am going to shout some abuse at her, I am NOT in the mood - especially not for her preaching to me about Malfoy. Where the fuck is my phone? Oh! Bathroom.._

_**CALLER ID; RON**_

_RON?! What the hell, why is everyone's number in my phone, when did Ginny even get my phone, that girl is sneaky - mental note. Do not cross the Weasley's. I contemplated whether or not to answer the phone, I hadn't particularly enjoyed the few brief conversations me and Ron had shared he spent a lot of his time staring at my chest - what a charmer. I spent the majority of my time telling him to re-adjust his line of sight or get a new one. _

'Hello?'

'**Hey, Granger. It's me , Ron. Listen are you okay?'**

'Of course I'm okay Ron, why wouldn't I be?'

'**Well, I ran into Parkinson earlier and she happened to mention th-'**

_**BEEPBEEP. CALLER ID; UNKNOWN**_

'Hang on a minute Ron, other line..'

'**Wait! Hermione this is impo-'**

'Hello?'

'_**Hey, Granger it's Malfoy - listen I can't come over. I think we should stay away from each other for a bit - your "friends" were right. Just stay away from me for a bit - alright?'**_

'WHAT THE FUCK?! Malfoy, what the hell are you on ab-'

'_**Listen, Granger. Just trust me. And don't use expletives - it's not nice. Innabit'**_

_I hung up on Ron with a not-so-convincing apology, but I really didn't care at the moment. I'm to pissed off with Draco fucking Malfoy - who the hell does he think he is?! Doing this to me. I risked a lot just to even talk to him - there's a reason everyone's warning me to stay away from the bastard - and now I know why - he just hurts people._

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV;**

_**What the fuck was I doing? I just cancelled then hung up on this amazing girl - to hang out with this slut sitting in front of me. I'm insane, I've lost it. Ever since I met Granger I wanted her, ever since she coyly smiled at me, I wanted her. Ever since I caught her staring at me I wanted her. And ever since she shouted at me in English class I even bloody wanted her.**_

_**She is different to the girls I usually associate with. I can't get her out of my mind. What's going on? I must really be falling for this girl, I need to stay away from her. This cannot happen. But all that is running through my mind is her scent when I was about two inches away - vanilla and mint.**_

_**I wonder what house she'll pick. Slytherin? No don't be ridiculous she won't want to be in Slytherin now. Especially when she fins out that as head boy I'd have to spend a lot of time accommodating her with the facilities - please pick Slytherin. Wait - no. what's wrong with me ?!**_

* * *

Harry's POV;

_I liked Hermione, I really did. She's helped me a lot since she arrived, with my History homework and all. She seems genuine. But if I have to listen to one more word about her erupt from Ron's mouth I will not be too pleased. Ever since she picked Gryffindor as her house, Ron hasn't left her side - taking her to classes etc. I feel sorry for Seamus - that is supposed to be his job. As head boy and everything._

"so, d'ya think I should ask her before or after lunch?"

_Wait, no! this can't be right. Ron could not be asking her to the prom at the end of next month - NO! she's turn him down. And I could not be prepared to spend my weekend looking after the blubbering fool. I know of at least half a dozen other guys planning to ask 'Mione to the prom. And no offense to Ron but he doesn't stand a chance against them._

_I looked behind me at a couple of the guys still practising football, and pointed towards them;_

"listen mate, I heard a couple of the guys planning to ask Hermione as well, and I don't want to see her get to overwhelmed. She's quite shy and I don't want to get hurt either. So maybe you should wait for the next one, eh?"

_I punched him in the shoulder but it didn't have the desired affect._

" OH RIGHT! HARRY FUCKING POTTER, YOU'RE AFTER HER, AREN'T YOU?! YOU BASTARD"

"Ron, of course I'm not - don't overea-"

"Just fuck off potter!"

_And with that he stormed off to the changing rooms, he's be alright after a couple of beers and a bond film, I wasn't worried. The rest of the guys seemed to be heading towards the changing room. I ran over to quickly get one of the stray footballs - I think it landed somewhere under the masters.._

**

* * *

**

**20 MINUTES BEFORE;**

**Hermione's POV;**

_I came down to see Harry initially, I had his homework that he'd gave me - completed of course. I was just checking it over for him, he's got almost all of them wrong - bless him. Ginny was good with History I wonder why he didn't ask her to help? I knew that Harry and Ron had football practise - I could see Ron's flaming red hair clashing with the burgundy kits from here._

_I looked around and noticed the Slytherin team just going back to the changing rooms. Thank god, I knew Draco played football and it had been almost two weeks since he cancelled on me. I'd hardly spoken to him, he tried to get my attention in the school halls - i briskly walked past. As for English class I requested a different partner, Pansy was now with the bastard and I was with her old partner. Blaise Zabini - for a Slytherin he was quite nice, even though we didn't speak much. _

_I never anticipated that Hogues High would truly be like was you saw in the movies - the cliques were the houses, I quickly learned that Ravenclaws - the blue; were often creative and witty. Hufflepuffs - the yellow were big on loyalty and equal opportunities. Gryffindor - my house, are valued for being brave and chivalrous. And finally slytherins - most whom I had come into contact with were devious for lack of better word Ron's depiction would suffice - evil. _

_Ronald and Harry looked like they were still practising - there was a couple more players still left on the pitch so I decided to take a seat and wait - under the masters._

"Grang-"

_Fucking Malfoy, I struggled to get up at first but quickly composed myself, before I knew it he was standing in front of me with a stern look on his - I'm not going to lie. It did scare me, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but that look it was .. Menacing._

"What the fuck, GRANGER! Stop ignoring me!"

_He pushed me up against the back wall, we were well hidden by shadows and as much as I hate to admit it, he was looking gorgeous today. He put both hands on either side of my head and bent down slight so we were face to face._

"Listen, I'm sorry I cancelled - I was going to explain in English, but then you went and hooked up with fucking Zabini. ZABINI of all people, Granger!"

_I struggled to find my voice, he was intoxicating me, there was sweat was lingering on his face, but I could still smell his dominant aftershave - it was tingling my nose. I looked him up and down, I couldn't help myself. He was wearing the same kit as Ron and Harry - but it looked a lot better in green - and on him. I could see his well- chiselled muscles through his top. It was difficult to pull my eyes back to his face. But I managed it._

" Look, Malfoy. I took a chance asking you to be my friend, my FRIEND Malfoy. I didn't ask you to propose and have 5 bloody children with me, did I? I have no idea why you freaked out - and bailed on me. But I can't be bothered to waste my time with the likes of you.."

_His voice was getting louder, I saw him try to control it, but to now avail. I began to make a move free from his prison, but with his left hand he caught me by the waist and forced me back into my previous position - not hard but strong enough._

_After that all I could feel was his hand on my hip, I wanted those fingers running through my hair, I wanted his lips on mine. Fucking hell, I wanted Draco Malfoy. But no, I had to keep my strength, everyone was warning me about this conceited guy for a reason. I looked down at his hand just sitting there, on my hip. He caught me staring and looked at it too - as if he needed to know it was even there. Then that smirk came across his face - I wanted to punch him, - AGAIN. I really did. But all I could do was bite my fucking lip. _

_He looked back out onto the pitch, it looked like Ron and Harry had finished. Ron was storming off into the changing rooms and Harry was going after him. I turned my direction back to Draco just as he turned his back to me. _

_His left hand stayed on my hip, but he squeezed it a little for me to remember it was there, as if I could forget. It was all I could feel. His right hand grazed my thigh and moved slowly up until it was in my hair. He looked down at me, then pulled our bodies ever so slightly more together - a piece of paper wouldn't fit in the space he left for me to breathe. I gasped - causing him to chuckle._

"Malfoy, don't you fucking dare, if you move an inch-"

"now, now Granger what did I tell you about using expletives in my presence, it's not very lady-like now is it? I thought the English were supposed to have manners"

_Our lips were barely an inch apart - I decided at that moment, I wanted him. I wanted him to kiss me, I didn't care anymore. KISS ME MALFOY! TAKE ME NOW! I said, barely more than a whisper 'Malfoy' and he smirked, about to kiss me, centimetres apart - this was it. I could smell mint on him, I wanted to taste it. _

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

_What the hell? We sprung apart, faster that a hurdling football. Oh my god, who had just saw us? Ron? Harry? One of Malfoy's friends that would tell the entire school? WHO?!_

_

* * *

_

_**How was that then guys? Let me know. Not sure when the next update will be as I'm off to the big apple next week. Review please doodles. (:**_


	3. Self Conceited & EgoDriven

**_So guys, America was awesome. I bumped into a couple of people who were astounded by my accent; I might include a few little anecdotes in this next chapter; let me know what you all think. I have no idea what's going to happen until I actually write it; so lets see, shall we? Oh and I knocked this out pretty quickly and im too lazy; beware there may be typos or grammatically incorrect sentences. JKROWLING OWNS EVERYTHINGGGG._**

* * *

Previously;

_Our lips were barely an inch apart - I decided at that moment, I wanted him. I wanted him to kiss me, I didn't care anymore. KISS ME MALFOY! TAKE ME NOW! I said, barely more than a whisper 'Malfoy' and he smirked, about to kiss me, centimetres apart - this was it. I could smell mint on him, I wanted to taste it. _

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

_What the hell? We sprung apart, faster that a hurdling football. Oh my god, who had just saw us? Ron? Harry? One of Malfoy's friends that would tell the entire school? WHO?!_

* * *

_I spun around so fast I got a slight head rush, I felt myself tumble towards the floor. A strong arm saved me, I looked up to see Malfoy smirking; he didn't seem at all fazed by the whole situation. I was traumatized, I still didn't know who had saw us. This was an absolute nightmare, and all he could do was flaunt that patronising smile. I've gone back to wanting to hit him, this boy is going to be the death of me._

"Steady now, Granger. I don't want a gorgeous English chick fainting on me now, do i?"

_I struggled free from his grasp just in time to see Harry charge towards Draco, I managed to manoeuvre in between them before the two Alfa males collided in a brawl that would no doubt attract the whole school. The two fittest quarterbacks fighting - why? My honour. Hang on a minute; I'm mad here. I stopped in front of Harry; my hand on his chest attempting to soothe the anger, it didn't seem to be working. He couldn't look me in the eyes, I refused to look at Draco. If I did, I might have hit him._

"Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this Potter, it's none of your business what she does"

"Oh yes it is my business, you wanker"

_Great, now I was fuming. Harry was probably going to tell the whole school because he was pissed - wait. Draco's right. What has it got to do with him?_

"He's right Harry! What the hell has this got to do with you? I hardly know you!"

"Don't get arsey with me 'mione. I'm only trying to protect you. This guys an asshole, you can't just go around kissing assholes"

_What a lovely turn of phrase. I turned around to face Malfoy, he saw my expression; turned and punched a wall. Screaming as he did so. Great, absolutely fantastic; someone will have heard that, everyone will be here soon. Amazing._

"Tell her Malfoy"

_Silence_

"TELL HER! OR I WILL"

_Awkward silence, lovely._

"FINE!"

_Draco, turned to me. No compassion on his face, nothing. Emptiness. He doesn't care. He resents me, he must. Why is he doing this to me, he can't stop hurting me. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. I refuse to cry. I refuse to cry!_

"Hermione, I actually. -cough- I er, I don't know how to, uhm -"

"Just fucking tell her, you twat!"

"I have a girlfriend, pansy. She's my girlfriend. She has been, on and off for about three years. I'm, I'm err sorry."

"Pansy will hear about this Malfoy, mark my words - no one will want to associate with you any longer!"

"Potter, NO! you can't"

_I stood there, dumfounded. He had a girlfriend, fucking Pansy. But why were they not sitting next to one another in English, were they on a break? Why had he lead me on, almost kissed me. Am I just a rebound girl? I'm going to be stuck with this inner turmoil for weeks; no one is going to want to be around me. I began to walk away, without looking at either of them, I couldn't. I did not want to cry, I didn't want him to see me weak, I didn't want him to know he could do this to me. He's just another player._

"Granger, wait. Let me explai-"

_I decided to continue to stare at the now quickly filling football pitch; a number of students had heard Draco's little temper tantrum and were flocking towards us. I noticed Ginny sitting in the stands just above us, she looked down at me with compassion and understanding; I knew at that moment she would be there for me; despite ignoring her requests. I should have listened, I should have trusted my instincts. I shook my head and turned my direction quickly to Ron who had joined and Ginny and then back to the pitch._

"Don't fucking talk to me, you self conceited, over obsessed, ego-driven twat"

"Herm-"

_I turned to look at him, he needed to see the hurt and pain in my eyes; I glanced at Ron; smirking from ear-to-ear. Great, now he thinks he can have me, well no one can. I can't handle all of the mind games._

"Draco Malfoy! I trusted you, despite my better judgment, I took a chance; you played me, you used me. Just to get 'in' with the new girl. I am so fucking fed up of you and this school. I'm out.."

"OI! GRANGER"

_I couldn't listen to him any longer, I don't know what came over me. But then, sudden impact, my fist - his face._

_

* * *

_

_**There you go everyone, sorry it's a short chapter; been a bit busy. I might re-post this chapter from Draco's point of view? Let me know what you think about that, or should I just carry on the story? (: x**_


End file.
